Raw Week 1
Logo and Theme Song Event Match 1- The Usos vs The Wyatt Family for the World Tag Team Championships Luke Harper dominated Jey Uso for the beginning parts of this match, Jimmy got a huge tag to help out his brother and hit huge moves on Harper until he was able to get it Rowan and Rowan hit a gaint chokeslam on Jimmy for a 2, many close calls as Rowan damaged Jimmy. Jimmy tried to get a tag just for Bray Wyatt to stop it by hitting Jey with a huge Sister Abgail as Jimmy turns around and gets hit a destructive lariat by Harper for the win and your new tag team champions are the Wyatts. Match 2- Sami Zayn vs Rusev Sami's debut gets off to a rocky start when Rusev hits him with a superkick and gets a 2. Rusev continues to attack Zayn with a series of throws just using Zayn like a ragdoll, Zayn actually grabs turnbuckle after one of those throws and hits a huge missile dropkick on Rusev and the force throws Rusev to the outside as Zayn runs after him only for to get back body dropped through the anounce table. Zayn gets in the ring after the 9 count and then gets another superkick and sets up for the camel clutch. Zayn is able to fight and kick Rusev to get out of it and goes to the top rope and tries a crossbody one to be caught but Zayn fights his way out of Rusev's grasp and with the strength nobody knew Zayn had this far into the match hits a devasting Brain Buster for the victory. A very successful debut for Sami Zayn. Match 3- Air Boom vs Rybaxel It's your classic strength vs speed when it comes to Kofi vs Ryback. Ryback is the one with the advantage this time though as he destroys Kingston until he gets the tag to Sydal who hits some very nice kicks onto Ryback until Ryback catches one them and hits a huge Spinebuster on Sydal for a 2. While this is happening Kofi gets dropped off the apron by some masked man who came from the crowd and revealed himself to be Curt Hening, who calls his son Curtis to help him attack Kingston. Ryback wonders what the actaul hell is going on as he turns around get smashed by Matt's foot as Sydal goes to the top rope and hits AirSydal and wins the match. After Matt goes to help Kofi but gets destroyed by Better Than Perfect as they call themselves and then Big E and Xavier Woods come running down as we do know they are friends of Kofi and start attacking Axel and Hening and we have a huge 6 man brawl with Ryback going after Big E, Axel and Woods square off and Kingston attacks Hening as the all brawl to the back. Match 4- Rob Van Dam vs Randy Orton vs Chris Jericho vs Seth Rollins vs Christian vs Roman Reigns- Intercontinental Championship Match Everyone breaks off into 3 different fights, Rollins faces Jericho, RVD and Orton and Reigns and Christian, This goes and alters during the beginning of the match until Rollins takes over and Christian and vice versa with Reigns and Jericho. Reigns spears Jericho for the first elimination as Rollins hits the Sethwalker on Christian for the 2nd. After that the Shield continue to work together to try to take out Orton and RVD. Randy goes to RKO Van Dam and Reigns. Rollins is able to dropkick Orton and went to go pin RVD to get him out. Rollins and Reigns take over on Orton until Randy RKO's Rollins only to be Speared by Reigns to be eliminated. We were down to Rollins and Reigns and the 2 went back and forth until Reigns speared Rollins only to turn around into a Pedigree by Triple H in this No DQ match so the referee could not do anything about it as Orton and HHH walk away as Rollins not knowiing what happen just pinned Reigns after asking the ref and he said nothing. Seth Rollins is the new Intercontinental Champion Main Event- CM Punk vs John Cena vs Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose- WWE Championship Match Ambrose attacks Bryan before the bell rings which leaves Punk and Cena in the ring together as we renew and great rivalry as the 2 fight, Cena hits some very impressive moves and vice versa with Punk for this back and forth start to this fatal 4 way as Bryan comes in and attacks Cena while Punk takes on Ambrose. Punk throws Ambrose through the barricade as Bryan hits a huge knee on Cena for the first elimination. Also let's renew another great rivalry as Punk and Bryan shake hands, believing that Ambrose is gone and they go head to head and have a fantastic back and forth little battle until Bryan misses his knee and Punk is able to hit the GTS and eliminates Bryan and outta nowhere hear comes Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns come out and attack Punk until they hear the very interesting music of Evolution. As here comes Randy Orton, Triple H, Ric Flair (Making his return to wrestling) and the newest and most shocking member Goldberg. Evolution stares down the Shield as Rollins and Reigns run and Evolution members Orton and HHH go after them. Punk is able to regroup and hit a gigantic GTS on Ambrose for the win. Punk retains the WWE title only to stare up the ramp at Goldberg and Flair and look around to see The Shield trying to fight off Evoultion as it turns into 4 on 3 and Punk makes a very hard decision but goes to help the Shield fight off Evolution as they stand together to end the show. The matches annouced for next week 8 man tournament begins to see who faces Punk for the WWE Title at Backlash RyBetter Than Perfect vs The New Day CM Punk vs Ric Flair